rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Winlit Temel
Winlit Temel is a character role-played by the user Snowstar99. He is a druidic mage who has spent most of his life in Taverly, the Wizard's Tower, and Ardougne. He is acquainted with the well-known wizard Magus Concendo and is a survivor of both Drazker Vekon IV's druidic genocide and the Mogre Wars in Witchaven. This charcter also claims to be responsible for maintenance of the Tomb of Guthix (although this detail may be reserved for private gameplay) and has sworn off violent conflict for a return to the druidic tradition of pacifism. Backround Winlit is a druid who was born in the small land known as Taverley. His parents, who are still alive today, were Weylon and Willow temel. At a young age, his parents taught him skills they found valuable through their lives. His father, who was also a druid, taught him the skills of herblore, some basic potion recipes. His magi mother had passed down to him the knowledge of the arcane arts to which he would eventually strive to learn more of. Like most druids, Winlit was an apprentice for a short while. His mentor was a summoning fanatic and helped his apprentice learn how to conjure a familiar from the spirit plane. Winlit learned much from his mentor in this regard and is quite skilled in the present date. Of course, this small place couldn't hold Winlit's attention long and he soon found himself begging his parents to go to the Wizard's Tower where he could hone his powers as a wizard. You're a Wizard, Winlit During his time in the Wizard's tower, Winlit learned all sorts of magic and felt that he should try to become well versed in most magics, his one exception being necromancy. He deeply despised necromancy, for it went against his Guthixian teachings that bringing the dead back to life is a disruption to the balance. Eventually after completing training with the Tower, Winlit decided to put his talents to use, and after brief study of religion, he went through an Armadylean phase. Winlit was at the tower during the druidic genocide driven by Drazker IV, which is how he survived the slaughter. Winged Guard At one point in life, after going through a brief Armadylean phase, Winlit put his magic to use fighting as a Winged Guard. Although his time there was relatively uninteresting he did hone his magic more and make a few new friends; he considers the experience to be quite noteworthy in that respect. Life in Ardougne After Winlit converted back to Guthixianism, he purchased a home in Ardougne where he conducted experiments (mainly on rats). For a while, things were relatively boring for Winlit until eventually he met a fellow wizard who was homeless. One thing led to another and Winlit allowed his new friend to live with him in his home, where the new guest was to sleep on the floor. Of course after a while, Simon (the guest's name) found a third, rather simple-minded magi who also sought refuge in Winlit's small home. The trio began research on elementals, but the experiment ended before much was found because the mogre wars had begun. The Mogre Wars of Ardougne During the time period known as the Mogre Wars, when mogres so violently began to attack from Witchaven, Winlit had gotten into a fight with a few mogres in the market square. Him and his companions fought valiantly and Winlit had the most control over the battle. As he was torching a mogre with the powers of fire, the giant marine ogre was pushed back into a house which immediately caught fire. In said house after said battle, a woman was found, dead. Her body had been scorched and some would have suspected Winlit of causing her death. Luckily no investigations were done and no one really worried about it because it was just another casualty. After he possibly murdered this woman, Winlit put serious thought into his life and made a pilgrimage to the stone circle in Taverley, from which he then decided to put away his wand and take off his floppy hat. Winlit was a druid again, and would try to avoid battle. Magus Concendo, Friend of Druids Winlit would never forget one of his most influential friends from Ardougne. It was at a party being hosted in the market. Winlit was busy socializing with a minotaur he had summoned, with the King's permission, and lucky for Winlit, Menia Concendo was there, for she had stopped another person their from robbing him of his belongings. After a lovely chat, Menia hooked Winlit up with a new house (he gave his old one to the wizards mentioned earlier) and a commorb. Winlit was pretty much given a job by the Concendos should they ever need a druid. Winlit never spoke to Magus often, but he had a deep respect for the powerful magi. This relationship did pay off when Magus accidentally discovered a good spot to excavate. Since Magus seemed to think what he found was Guthixian in nature, he put Winlit in charge of excavation, and after much time spent digging up dirt, the Tomb of Guthix was discovered. This tomb was "gifted" to Winlit by Magus. With the tomb under his protection, Winlit began work to preserve and maintain the tomb. He made sure it would be a good place for travelers to pay their respects to the dead god. when Magus left Kandarin, he gave ten thousand coins to Winlit to keep the tomb well-preserved. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Guthixian Category:Armadylean Category:Religious Figures